


Strategic Affairs

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash 100 Drabble tag 6 [8]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Asgard, Community: femslash100, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, F/F, Long-Distance Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-04 22:53:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4155999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sif knows she’ll never find someone as important and unique as Darcy in all of the realms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strategic Affairs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Salmon_Pink](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salmon_Pink/gifts).



> For the Femslash100 Drabble Tag 6 prompt: Darcy/Sif - precious.

Darcy is asleep in Sif’s bedchamber by the time she returns from providing Thor counsel in the throne room. She’s tired to the bone, her head feeling heavy upon her shoulders, and she’s eager to shed her layers and join her beloved.

Darcy doesn’t visit often—she’s loyal to Lady Jane and prefers to stay in a world with “internet, microwaves, and Mike’s Hard lemonade”—but when she does stay with Sif, she spends her time talking to the merchants and warriors, the nobleman and peasant girls, learning everything there is to know about Asgard. By the end of the day, she collapses into bed, her glasses balanced on the elegant headboard.

“I’ve returned, my love,” Sif whispers into the soft skin at the base of Darcy’s neck, and she shivers when she sees Darcy is wearing the necklace Sif crafted for her—it’s made of small, precious stones and pearls no larger than pin-heads, woven into a simple silvery chain.

“I see that,” Darcy says, voice groggy with sleep. She rolls around to face Sif. “Did you tell him what I told you? About putting less effort into the offensive and allowing the farmers more land?”

“Of course,” Sif says, gazing at her lover in the dark. Darcy makes a pleased noise and snuggles into Sif’s embrace. “Thor has heard your Midgardian ideas and is pleased by them.”

“Damn right,” Darcy yawns.

Sif knows she’ll never find someone as important and unique as Darcy in all of the realms.


End file.
